Galactik Stars Revealed
by Gerkyhen
Summary: Callie Mystic sets out to interview ten Galactik Football stars. Will they be receptive? Well...no, because some of them are Kernor, Sinedd, Luur and D'jok. But Callie is a journalist. She can do it! Can't she? CAN'T SHE? R&R Three-shot. Disclaimer!
1. Chapter 1

Galactik Stars Revealed.

_This is a three chaptered comedy in which Callie Mystic interviews a host of characters. Trying to unlock their deepest secrets...will it work? Umm...I'm not sure. _

_

* * *

_Callie sat down, mentally preparing herself for the day ahead. She was set to interview ten Galactik football players in one day, one at a time. Each interview was meant to be really in-depth while also getting the gossip on what the players thought of their fellow players. The door opened and the first player came in.

"Hello Carrot Top."

Kernor. Callie and Kernor didn't exactly have the greatest of friendships. Due in part to Kernor's aggressive attitude in a previous interview, but also thanks to the fact that Kernor had insisted Callie was ginger. When Callie had disputed this claim, Kernor had taken to calling her by ginger insults every time they met.

"Kernor," Callie returned, plastering a gracious smile on her face as Kernor took the sofa opposite her. "Hi."

"Whatever," Kernor replied. "Let's just get this interview rolling, Copper Top."

Callie gritted her teeth at the -incorrect- nickname, but, being the professional she was, ploughed on regardless.

"Let's," she agreed. "So, you're the captain of the Rykers."

"As everyone already knows." Kernor rolled her red eyes.

"Yes," Callie agreed, getting into her stride. "You've been the captain for...how long?"

"Five years, and counting," Kernor replied proudly. She glowered at the camera. "And that ain't gonna change til I leave."

"Do you believe you're a good captain?" Callie requested.

"Best in the cup." Kernor answered, smiling cockily.

"Even though you've never won anything under your leadership?" Callie tried. Kernor's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"We've won stuff." She growled.

"What have you won?" Callie questioned politely.

Kernor glowered at her for a few seconds, breathing heavily. "...matches." She replied after a while.

"Oh yes, of course you've won matches," Callie agreed, nodding. "But I was referring, of course, to cups, trophies. Do you really believe it's fair to claim you're the best captain in the cup when other team captains have led said teams to victory?"

"Name the captains." Kernor snarled.

"Warren-"

"Old man surfing on his ego." Kernor interrupted. Callie blinked.

"Are you saying Warren isn't as good as he's made out to be?" She ventured.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Kernor agreed. "Name other captains."

Callie was glad to; this was what the viewers wanted; other players slagging off fellow footballers.

"Rocket? D'jok?"

"Rocket's just some issue ridden teenager," Kernor snorted. "And...well...D'jok..." She trailed off.

"Yes?" Callie pressed.

"He's different. He's a good player." Kernor garbled quickly.

Callie wasn't stupid. She hadn't been a journalist for ten long years and not learnt to pick up on the little things.

"Kernor," she murmured a smile quirking on her lips. "Do you, perhaps, have a little crush on the Team Paridisia captain?"

Kernor's eyes widened. "Shut it Duracell!" She ordered, in a remarkably higher voice than normal.

Stung, Callie hit back. "D'jok's ginger too!" She pointed out.

"He's got a nice shade of ginge...That doesn't matter!" Kernor shrieked. "I'm leaving." The alien stood.

"Off you go then," Callie replied smugly. "I got enough information out of you."

Kernor leant down, so that her face was right next to Callie's.

"I'll be waiting outside for you Ginner." She warned, and then she stomped out of the room. Callie watched her leave, wide-eyed. All well, she had nine more visitors to go; surely Kernor would give up by then? And if not, Luur was one of the people to be interviewed; she could always use him as a bodyguard. As Callie smoothed down her shirt, the door opened once again. This time D'jok, himself, wandered in.

"D'jok, hi." Callie smiled; swamped with relief. D'jok was a showman; he knew how these interviews worked. But, then again...Callie had never tried to be in-depth with D'jok. She'd simply talked to him about football.

"Hi Callie." D'jok greeted as he sat himself down.

"Well then," Callie smiled imploringly at the red-head. "You've had an exciting season so far haven't you?"

"You could say that." D'jok conceded with a laugh.

"There have been many changes in both your personal and professional life." Callie pressed on.

D'jok looked a bit put out. "Right." He nodded.

"One of the main changes being..."

D'jok gave her a look that just screamed: _'Don't do this Callie, don't do this to a poor innocent young man.' _

Callie ignored the look and continued. "...you breaking up with Mei."

"I don't really want to talk about that." D'jok retorted moodily, his gaze now fixed on the floor.

"I'm sure you don't. But the viewers want to hear," Callie replied, she sighed sympathetically. "We just want to hear your side of the story."

Ooh she was good!

D'jok looked up, bit his lip, and then nodded. "Fine, fire away."

"Well, I believe the most asked question would be: 'Why? What caused the break up?'" Callie requested.

"We just grew apart," D'jok shrugged. "We started arguing and..." He trailed off. "And she left me." There was an overwhelming sadness in his voice now. Callie patted him on the back.

"She's now with Sinedd, as you know. There are many suggestions that perhaps she was with Sinedd while she was with you." She pressed on.

Anger glinted in the red-head's eyes. "I wouldn't know would I?" He hissed through gritted teeth. "Wouldn't put it past him that stupid...black haired wanker."

"What do you mean by that D'jok?" Callie pressed, well aware that she was pushing D'jok into, perhaps, a full scale outburst...not fair on the boy, but it would make good TV.

"Sinedd is extremely jealous of me," D'jok rolled his eyes like it was obvious. "That's the reason he stole Mei-"

"**Stole**?" Callie repeated.

"Well I hardly think Sinedd is with Mei because he **likes** her," D'jok shrugged. "He'll just be using her to get at me."

"Do you really believe Sinedd is that obsessed with you?" Callie questioned.

"I actually genuinely do. Worrying isn't it?" D'jok sighed.

To be perfectly honest, Callie was more worried about D'jok's obsession with Sinedd being obsessed with him, but she didn't say.

"What does he have to be jealous of?" She asked.

"Well first off I'm a much better footballer." D'jok preened.

Callie didn't dispute this, so D'jok continued.

"And I'm much better looking." D'jok continued.

"Really? That's interesting, because Sinedd actually ranked higher than you in the sexiest male footballer poll." Callie pointed out, yanking out a magazine -she was going to use as ammunition if D'jok had fallen for the bait earlier- and showing it to him.

"That's irrelevant," D'jok denied, his eyes flickering to the magazine and then away. "It's about the football."

"Here you are," Callie said pointing her finger onto the magazine. "Twentieth."

D'jok snatched the magazine off of her and looked at it. "Where's Sinedd on this stupid list? Second? **SECOND**?" The red-head roared in anger. "Out of how many?" He perused the magazine. "Out of one hundred players? There isn't that many!" He lobbed the magazine away.

"Do you want to know who was first?" Callie asked, smiling knowingly.

D'jok glowered at her. "Who?"

"Luur." Callie's smile stretched as D'jok's eyes widened.

"Lizard man? How did a lizard man win the sexiest male award?" He demanded.

Callie smirked at this blatant racism -even if D'jok didn't mean it- it was great TV.

D'jok pouted and looked over at Callie. "What's wrong with me?" He muttered.

"Would you like to know who was in front of you?" Callie questioned.

D'jok sunk further into the sofa. "Fine."

Callie grinned. "I'll go down from the top, shall I? 1. Luur, 2. Sinedd, 3. Micro-Ice-"

"**What**?" D'jok snarled. "Micro-Ice, third? Are you kidding me? He's a midget! He's an annoying midget face!"

"Isn't he your best friend?" Callie enquired.

"Doesn't stop him being an annoying midget face." D'jok retorted moodily.

"Maybe I should stop reading them out." Callie remarked in amusement.

"Maybe you should." D'jok agreed.

There was a silence that Callie let stretch out before she finally said: "Sinedd and Mei won sexiest couple awar-"

D'jok stood up –midsentence- and tipped the sofa he'd been sitting on, over. He picked up a pillow and threw it so hard it knocked out one of the cameramen, and then he kicked the door off the hinges and barged out. Out in the hallway Micro-Ice greeting D'jok could be heard.

"Oh hey D'jok, how're you?"

"I'm just **twentieth**, thank you **three**." D'jok raged back.

"Hi D'jok you okay?" Kernor's voice also became apparent.

D'jok's response was lost to Callie, who then waited for Micro-Ice to come in. The footballer peeked his head around the corner of the doorframe, took a deep breath and then swaggered in like a 'gangsta'.

"Hello Micro-Ice," Callie smirked. "Read the magazine obviously."

"You know it." Micro-Ice nodded as he fell back onto the sofa.

"So, how do you feel about coming third?" Callie requested.

"Babeh, I've never felt this good." Micro-Ice drawled.

"Yes," Callie nodded, a little taken aback. "You seem a lot more confident...in a very different way."

"You know it sweet cheeks." Micro-Ice winked.

Callie decided to indulge him. "So, how do you think you achieved that status?"

Micro-Ice put on his sunglasses then whipped them off, he grinned at Callie. "Well aside from being crazily attractive, I'd put it down to my pick up lines."

Callie sniggered. "Pick up lines?"

Micro-Ice was not put off. "You may laugh...caramel...face. But they always work." He winked.

"Could we hear a few?" Callie suggested.

"Sure sure. But if anyone's got a faint heart...you might wanna leave." He winked again.

"Micro-Ice, stop winking." Callie laughed.

"Alright, here's the first one: Excuse me, but I'm new in town, can I have directions to your place?" Micro-Ice stopped and looked at Callie expectantly.

"That really works?" Callie questioned sceptically.

Micro-Ice scratched his head. "I don't ever remember it working. But it must have at one point." He mused.

"Did you use that on Yuki?" Callie enquired.

Micro-Ice's face dropped immediately. "N...no." He shook his head.

"What's the story behind you and her anyway?" Callie asked.

"I don't know...I let her leave though. She wanted to go, I let her leave." Micro-Ice lied through his teeth, wincing as he remembered the massive fuss he made when Yuki had left. "No point making a big fuss you know?"

"Yes, yes," Callie nodded, fully aware that Micro-Ice was lying. "How about D'jok? Missing him?"

"Well...I was..." Micro-Ice began doubtfully. "Until he shouted at me outside."

"An argument?" Callie enquired with excited curiosity.

"Well...no. Because I wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about...he kept talking about numbers." Micro-Ice trailed off thoughtfully.

"Well, he was worked up because of Sinedd and Mei..." Callie trailed off meaningfully.

"Yeah, that really sucks." Micro-Ice agreed sadly.

"Don't you have a sort of crush on Mei?" Callie wondered.

Micro-Ice blushed bright red. "Not anymore!" He denied.

"Are you sure?" Callie pressed.

"Yes!" Micro-Ice responded. "I only have eyes for Yuki..."

"Even when she split up with you?" Callie questioned.

"You're really mean you horrible...goat person!" Micro-Ice moaned before bursting into tears and running from the room.

Sinedd strode in, laughing at Micro-Ice. "Haha! Did you make half-pint cry?" He questioned as he sat down.

"I'm the one asking the questions," Callie joked. "Hi Sinedd."

"Hey." Sinedd nodded.

"So, you've had rather a big season too-" Callie began.

"**Too**?" Sinedd repeated. "Who else has had a big season? Aside from Mei," Sinedd stared at Callie expectantly. "That was a penis jok-"

"I know," Callie quickly interrupted. "But I was actually referring to D'jok."

"D'jok?" Sinedd snorted. "All D'jok's done is lose his girlfriend and then join some crappy team. How's that a 'big' season?"

Callie nodded. "Fair enough. Everyone knows of yours and D'jok's rivalry. However...no-one knows how it began. Care to enlighten us?"

Sinedd shrugged. "It's not hard to hate D'jok." He replied casually.

"Yes...but why?" Callie pressed.

"D'jok's...a prick. He thinks he's better than people when he isn't..." Sinedd trailed off, looking faraway. "He started it."

"How?" Callie questioned.

Sinedd glowered at her. "I can't remember that far back!" He exclaimed. "Next question."

Callie had an inkling as to why Sinedd was avoiding the question but she decided to leave it and go to another topic. She leant forwards and smiled suggestively at the young man. "Mei?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Mei's the bomb." Sinedd smirked.

"D'jok has been suggesting that you're only going out with her to annoy him?" Callie stirred.

Sinedd raised his eyebrow then barked out a laugh. "He needs to get over himself."

"Quite," Callie agreed. "So...you're not going out with her to get back at D'jok?"

"Of course not," Sinedd rolled his eyes. "Jeez what a flatfoot. If I wanted to annoy him I'd go out with his adoptive mum or something."

There was an awkward silence.

"...you fancy D'jok's adoptive mother?" Callie questioned.

Sinedd looked a little taken aback. "I never said that!" He denied.

"Ok..." Callie nodded, smirking.

"Hey. You can't smirk, that's my thing." Sinedd snarled.

"I thought you sneered?" Callie pointed out.

"I can't just sneer all the time Callie," Sinedd rolled his eyes again. "How would that work?"

"I don't know." Callie shrugged humbly.

Sinedd leant back on the sofa and glared up at the ceiling. "Is this over yet? I want to get back to Mei."

"How's it going with Mei?" Callie replied, instead of answering his question.

"Great. She's great." Sinedd nodded.

"There were rumours going around that you were gay." Callie lied.

Sinedd jerked up. "What? Who? Where? Who's been spreading them? D'jok? I swear I'll kill him!"

"You and D'jok seem to have a slight obsession with each other." Callie remarked.

"As if," Sinedd snorted. "If I was going to be obsessed with anyone it'd be Rocket...MEEP." Sinedd slapped his hands over his mouth, with his eyes wide he stared at Callie.

"Rocket?" Callie leaned forward with interest. "Why Rocket?"

"I didn't say Rocket," Sinedd denied furiously. "I said Sprocket."

"Who's Sprocket?" Callie raised her eyebrows.

"Your face." Sinedd retorted then laughed slightly to himself.

"Very funny Sinedd," Callie sighed. "But the fact still remains you said Rocket. So, why would you be obsessed with him?"

"He's...he's a good footballer." Sinedd stuttered.

"Yes..." Callie studied the young footballer for a moment, then, satisfied that the audience would catch on to what she'd been implying, left it. "How do you feel about coming second in the sexiest male footballer player poll?"

"It's cool yeah," Sinedd smirked. "I mean, it's not a surprise."

"Why not?" Callie asked.

Sinedd gestured at himself. "Look at me."

"So you think you're good looking?" Callie asked.

"Why? Are you saying I'm not?" Sinedd narrowed his eyes at her. "Cuz let me just tell you Ms. Mystic you're not the best looking woma-"

"That's not what I'm saying," Callie interrupted his insult on her. "I'm just saying that there have been some claims that you're...vain...a bit of a bimbo."

"Bimbo? Me? Sinedd? The attractive emo guy with a tragic past? Bimbo?" Sinedd blinked. "Surely that title belongs to Mei?"

"Maybe when she first arrived on the scene, but then Mei proved to us all that she's a very intelligent young woman." Callie disagreed.

"Pfft if you say so," Sinedd leant forwards to whisper. "But yesterday she said that a tomato was a fruit. Caused a massive argument."

"Tomatoes are a fruit." Callie stated.

Sinedd drew back and glowered at her. "Don't mess with me man," he warned. "I'm a vengeful spirit. I'm like a ninja or something; if you anger me I can't stop myself, I'd kill you without even meaning to."

"A tomato is a fruit." Callie repeated.

Sinedd stood up looking like the world was crashing down around him. "Liar!" He shrieked.

"Sinedd..." Callie went to touch his arm.

Sinedd shrieked. "No! Get away! Don't touch me!" Then he rushed from the room.

"D'jok used to bully you!" Callie shouted out the door at Sinedd's departing figure. Sinedd popped back in.

"Well done." He smiled.

"That's a break for now Callie." Said the floor manager.

Callie wiped sweat from her brow. That was four down...six to go. The reporter wasn't sure she could handle it.

* * *

_ I hope it was okay, and funny enough. R&R. _


	2. Chapter 2

Galactik Stars Revealed.

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far. I'm surprised you liked it...I really wasn't sure about this little three-shot. But thanks to you there's a second chapter, so you've only got yourselves to blame! Jokes. Jokes. By the way I hope Warren's persona doesn't insult anyone...it wasn't meant to be insulting in the slightest. _

"Right, next footballer coming in." The floor manager reported.

Callie quickly glugged down the rest of her coffee, took one more bite from her bagel, chewed crazily, and then crashed down onto her seat. Just in time for Luur to enter the room- dressed in what was essentially his football kit, except 'tuxedo edition'.

"Luur, welcome." Callie greeted, smiling at the alien as he made his way to the sofa. She was now in full professional mode again; surely Luur would have some interesting secrets?

"Ginger headed human." Luur inclined his head.

Gritting her teeth a little at being called ginger, Callie pressed on. "So, how does it feel to be voted sexiest male footballer?" She questioned. That's right; start with the easy stuff...then gently pressure them into spilling **all** their secrets. That was Callie Mystic's motto.

"It felt good yes," Luur grinned, then he looked solemn again. "It was big news on Planet Xenon."

"Oh really?" Callie asked politely. "You being voted sexiest male is big news over there?"

"Everything I do is big news over there," Luur confided. "I am all they talk about."

Callie sat back, a little confused. "That's a bold statement Luur." She eventually stated.

"But it is true," Luur declared, he took out a newspaper article from somewhere –Callie didn't even want to try and guess from exactly where- behind him and showed it to her. It depicted a picture of Luur pulling out a wedgie. The title read: 'Super Star Defeats Wedgie!' "You see?"

Callie did see. The newspaper article was the headlining piece. Callie's sharp eyes zoned in on the little box at the side that read: 'More on this story on pages 2 to 20'.

"Oh...wow," She breathed. Sheesh; Callie knew that they lived in a celebrity crazy age but surely this was too much? "So, does this apply to all of the Xenon team or is your planet simply obsessed with you?" She asked, genuinely curious now.

Luur seemed to think this over. "Well...I am their main concern, but they are also interested in the goalkeeper as well...The goalkeeper and I have modelling contracts over on Planet Xenon." Luur grinned his toothy grin again.

Callie decided to skirt over this and instead decided to ask the question that had suddenly began bugging her. "Why do you keep calling him goalkeeper? Do you not know his name?" She enquired.

Luur looked a little confused by this question. "I have no need to know his name," he answered eventually. "He is the goalkeeper and that is that."

"Do you know **any** of your fellow team member's names?" Callie asked.

Luur stared at her for a few moments. "...do you?" He retorted. His big, black eyes narrowed and his equally big, black eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes I do actually." Callie replied proudly; she had made it her business to know the names of every single Galactik Footballer ever...and when Callie Mystic made something her business...she **made** it her business.

"Well so do I." Luur replied.

Callie leaned forward in her seat and smiled challengingly at the footballer. "Name them then."

Luur glowered at her then pouted as he began pondering. "Well...the goalkeeper's name is..." He looked at Callie helplessly. "Goalkeeper."

"Nope." Callie replied gleefully.

Luur glowered at her. "Well...there is a Charles on the team somewhere; there is most definitely a Charles."

"Nope, there's no Charles on your team, Luur." Callie shook her head.

"Really?" Questioned Luur, looking a little surprised. "Where am I getting Charles from then?"

"No idea." Callie smirked and shook her head.

"Oh! Oh, I know!" Luur suddenly piped up. "Right...there is definitely a D'jok on my team."

"No there isn't," Callie shook her head. "D'jok is the captain of Team Paridisia...you saved his life once remember?"

"Oh...oh yeah," Luur nodded thoughtfully. "I should probably call him or something..."

"Do you keep in contact with D'jok at all?" Callie asked brightly.

"Yes. We are best of friends." Luur confirmed.

Callie blinked. "Really? I wasn't aware."

"Well we are," Luur glared at her. "We are best of friends and he said if he ever gets married I can be his best man and I said vice versa."

"Talking of that; have you got your eye on anyone Luur?" Callie winked. "You're obviously a desirable male."

"Well considering that my species' females eats the males after mating I would say no." Luur replied plainly.

"Do you really? Isn't that murder? Not to mention cannibalism!" Callie shrieked.

Luur glowered at her. "I was joking. You are clearly a racist."

"Wha? No I'm-"

"You are a racist," Luur interrupted. "You are a racist and I am off to report you." Luur stood up.

"No!" Callie squeaked desperately; this interview had gotten way out of hand! And if Callie Mystic was going down, she'd drag a few people down with her! "Wait, before you go! I have it on good authority that D'jok continuously referred to you and your team as: 'Monsters' and 'Lizards'."

"...D'jok?" Luur turned his back on Callie.

"Yes, I know for a fact tha-" Callie was interrupted by a loud sob courtesy of the alien in front of her.

"Why would D'jok say such things?" Luur wept.

"Luur...I..." Callie trailed off.

"Shut up!" Luur screeched. "I am going to a bar to drown myself in liquor!" And with that the strong, sexy lizard man rushed from the room.

Callie watched him go, a little bewildered.

"Reckon you've dropped D'jok into some deep shit there, Callie." The Floor manager shouted.

"I think so too." Callie agreed.

There was a second or two of silence as Callie and the floor manager considered D'jok's fate and then the door opened again to reveal Warren. Ah, Warren. Callie was sure she visibly relaxed. Warren would be nice and easy to talk to. But then again...he may be hard to crack...Callie would try to make him as comfortable as possible, then, maybe, they could hear Warren's opinions on other footballers.

"Warren, welcome." Callie greeted.

"Hello Callie, how are you?" Warren replied formally as he took his seat.

"Oh come on Warren," Callie giggled nervously. "Just relax; we're just here to talk. Be your real self."

Warren paused. "Really?"

"Yes, of course." Callie assured him.

"Oh thank you," Warren said in a much camper voice than normal, he slouched back onto the couch and sighed contentedly. "Ugh, I know being serious and reliable is my whole gimmick. But, really? It gets like, sooooo boring sometimes...and it's hard!"

Callie stared at him, looking about as graceful as a chimpanzee with constipation. She had never seen Warren like this. It was like a panto or something! Eventually Callie managed to put her brain back in her head and even though it felt really surreal, she began the interview.

"So...you most definitely have a 'camera' persona, would you say Warren?" She began.

"OH. Most definitely!" Warren agreed.

"And why do you feel the need to have one?" Callie questioned.

"Oh honey so many reasons; don't want fans to lose respect, don't want to drive away merchandise deals...the whole shebang," Warren shook his head forlornly. "Only my manager knows my true self."

"Not even your fellow players know?" Callie asked, surprised.

"Well...no. They wouldn't follow a man who moves his hands like this now would they?" Warren flapped his hands around camply.

Callie stared at him in confusion. "Wouldn't they?"

"No," Warren answered, he leant back on the sofa. "Also...my manager was afraid that my 'demeanour' might hold me back from being the All-star captain."

"Why?" Callie enquired.

"He thought it might scare the younger ones on the team." Warren shrugged.

"You mean like: Sinedd, D'jok or Rocket?" Callie implied.

"Yes," Warren nodded. "Specifically Sinedd."

"Why specifically Sinedd?" Callie asked.

"Oh because I have a little crush on him." Warren reported airily.

Callie nearly choked on her own spit. "W-what?" She squawked.

"Well just look at the boy," Warren smirked. "I think most people have crushes on him."

"Yes but they're usually not old, footballing legends." Callie pointed out.

Warren scrunched up his face. "See? This is why I'm not allowed to reveal my true self...people always judge me."

"No, no I'm not judging you." Callie denied...even though she most **definitely** was.

"Good...because I'm fed up of it!" Warren announced shrilly.

"Yes, yes it must be hard." Callie nodded sympathetically.

"It is..." Warren moped. "It's hard for me and Sinedd to hide our love from the world."

"Wait...what?" Callie paused. "Are you and Sinedd an...item? I was under the impression that Sinedd was in a relationship with Mei."

"Well...we're not quite an item," Warren conceded. "And don't even mention that fat bitch Mei...urgh! That whore broke my poor little D'jok's heart...and now that harpies going for Sinedd's soul."

"Fond of the younger generation aren't you?" Callie murmured.

"They're so young and fresh." Warren nodded.

Callie literally nearly killed herself trying to keep the disgusted look off her face. This was TV gold...everybody was finding out Warren's true personality...his slightly worrying true personality.

"Sinedd does seem to be quite a popular young man," Callie continued, she glanced sideways at Warren trying to gauge his reaction. "He definitely seems to have made quite an impression on D'jok."

"I'd like to make an impression on him," Warren said dreamily, causing Callie to vomit in her mouth a little. "And I'd be perfectly happy if those two decided to..." The alien trailed off and winked at Callie. This was too much for the red-headed reporter, she swiftly wretched and vomited all over the legendary player.

"Euch!" Warren screeched. "OMG! Gross!" He squealed.

"I...I'm sorry," Callie apologised, wiping her mouth feverishly. "You're just so creepy."

"I am not! I am not creepy!" Warren shouted. "Who cares if I have 17 restraining orders on 17 different teenage boys? Who cares if I copped a feel of Sinedd in the first All-Star match he ever played? Who cares if I followed D'jok home once or twice?"

"Me! I care!" Callie shrieked. "Security!" She added.

Two massive burly guys ran onto the set and grabbed Warren.

"Oh Callie you're too kind." Warren purred as the two burly men dragged the alien out of sight.

"Well...that wasn't what I was expecting..." Callie murmured.

There was another few seconds of silence and then –too soon in Callie's opinion- the door opened again. This time to reveal Woo-Wam-Boo. Callie mentally slapped herself; this was going to be incredibly boring; Woo-Wam-Boo literally liked **everyone**.

"Welcome Woo-Wam-Boo." She greeted.

"Hey." Woo-Wam-Boo nodded, he smiled widely at her and sat down.

Callie was tired by now, so she just decided to go straight for the jugular. "So...hate anyone yet?"

"Nope." Woo-Wam-Boo returned cheerfully.

The last time they had interviewed, it had ended with Woo-Wam-Boo declaring he hated no-one and that he wished 'universal peace upon the world'.

Callie slumped back on her seat and glowered at him moodily. "Not even...Sinedd?" May as well start the ball rolling with the bad boy of Galactik Football.

"Nope." Woo-Wam-Boo smiled.

"D'jok?"

"No."

"Luur?"

"Never."

"Micro-Ice?"

"How could anyone?"

"Warren?"

"Legend of a man."

Despite the fact that she completely disagreed with this statement, Callie let it slide and continued. "Don't you hate Kernor?"

"Nah."

"Rocket?"

"We're like besties."

"Well...Lun-Zia betrayed the Wambas and left you." Callie tried desperately.

"No she didn't," Woo-Wam-Boo laughed. "She's allowed to leave. The Wamba's is anything but a prison."

"Is it a brothel?" Callie joked weakly.

Woo-Wam-Boo blinked at her. "It's a football team."

Callie groaned loudly. "Any romances going on down there?"

Woo-Wam-Boo was literally maroon straight away. Callie perked up immediately. "Do you, perhaps, have a little crush Woo-Wam-Boo?"

Woo-Wam-Boo went even more red. "...maybe...though you'll never be able to guess."

"Is it Lune-Zeara?" Callie tried.

Woo-Wam-Boo squeaked, stood up, tripped and fell on Callie, accidentally head butting her hard in the eye.

"Argh!" She screeched, holding her now blackened eye.

"I'm sorry!" Woo-Wam-Boo wailed, he reached out to help her put just ended up accidentally backhanding her around the face.

"Help!" Callie screamed as a massive red welt appeared around her face.

"No, no, I'm sorry!" Woo-Wam-Boo shrieked, he rushed to help but his foot just kicked hard into Callie's shin.

"Stop!" Callie cried, tears flooding into her eyes from the pain.

"A hug will make it better!" Woo-Wam-Boo announced brightly after a moment of worried thinking. He went to hug the reporter but she backed away and ended up falling backwards over the sofa, she hit her head hard and swiftly knocked herself out. Woo-Wam-Boo turned to the camera. "Oops?" He shrugged.

_That's it for this chapter. I hope it was okay. Next chapter will be up soon. Love you all! _


	3. Chapter 3

Galactik Stars Revealed

_Thank you, everybody, for your reviews so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :D And of course...this is the last chapter. Hope ya'll like it. _

There was a few seconds of silence after Woo-Wam-Boo's utterance of: 'Oops?' and then the floor manager screamed.

"What are we going to do?" He wailed. "Our journalist is out cold! Our **star **journalist! And we've still got three footballers left to interview!"

"Umm...I could always do it?" Woo-Wam-Boo stuck his hand up –pointlessly- and waved.

The floor manager turned his crazy looking eyes on to him. "Have you got any experience in interviewing?" He interrogated.

Woo-Wam-Boo seemed to consider this; pursing his lips in thought. "...no," he conceded eventually. "But, do you have any other options?"

The floor manager stared at him and the alien stared right back. After a while the floor manager sighed. "Fine, fine. Go ahead. Though the footballers **are **expecting Callie."

"Naturally," Woo-Wam-Boo agreed as he took his place in Callie's seat. "But I'll make them feel so at ease that they'll forget all about Callie."

The floor manager exchanged a look with the camera man but, it was too late. As the door opened to reveal Stevens, of the Pirates. The Pirate made his way to the couch- if he was surprised by Woo-Wam-Boo being his interviewer, he didn't show it.

"Hey there Stevens." Woo-Wam-Boo greeted.

Stevens did a little wave. There was a slightly awkward silence (not that Stevens seemed affected by it) and then Woo-Wam-Boo spoke.

"So...how's it going?" He enquired. Causing the floor manager to smack himself in the face in horror.

Stevens shrugged as an answer.

"Right, right." Woo-Wam-Boo nodded. Again; silence took over. The only noise audible was the sound of one of the crew slowly dragging the unconscious Callie off set. Woo-Wam-Boo coughed.

"This is like hell." The floor manager moaned quietly.

"Well..." Woo-Wam-Boo glanced at the camera. "That's all we have time for. I hope you had a great time on the show!"

Stevens shrugged again, stood up and then left. Woo-Wam-Boo turned to the floor manager, grinning.

"How was that?" He questioned.

The floor manager looked thoughtful. "Well...once we edit out the vast amounts of silence...it might not be too bad..."

Woo-Wam-Boo whooped. "Who's the next footballer?" He asked, just as the door opened and Mei strutted in. She paused once she spotted Woo-Wam-Boo.

"I didn't know this was a joint interview." She commented as she took her seat.

"Oh it isn't," Woo-Wam-Boo shook his head, grinning. "I'm your interviewer."

"I didn't know you were an interviewer..." Mei trailed off, looking suspicious. "What's going on? Is this some sort of a trick?"

"No, no of course not." Woo-Wam-Boo placated.

Mei visibly relaxed. "Sorry, it's just...living with the Shadows can put you on edge you know?"

"Are you not enjoying your time at the Shadows?" Woo-Wam-Boo asked, looking like he genuinely cared, rather different to Callie's eager expressions.

"Oh no, no I am," Mei shook her head vigorously. "It's just...a few of the team members haven't...welcomed me with open arms is all. No biggie."

Woo-Wam-Boo studied her worriedly. "Do you want to talk about it?" He murmured after a while.

Mei looked up at him, looking a little confused, then a look of sorrow washed over her face. "Sometimes I get lonely..." She admitted.

"What about Sinedd?" Woo-Wam-Boo enquired.

"Oh, Sinedd's great. There's nothing wrong with Sinedd." Mei shook her head vehemently.

"So...who? Do you feel...left out?" Woo-Wam-Boo suggested.

"Yeah, yeah exactly that," Mei agreed, getting into a more comfortable position on the sofa. "Some of the other girls on the team don't seem to like me..."

"Anyone specific?" Woo-Wam-Boo asked.

"Well...Nihilis seems to hate me." Mei muttered.

"Any idea why?" Woo-Wam-Boo prodded gently.

"This is like a damned therapy session." The camera man shook his head.

"A therapy session that's pure TV gold," the floor manager nodded. "I love you Woo-Wam-Boo!" He whispered to himself.

"I don't know...I guess she might be a little jealous." Mei mused as she shifted into a lying position on the couch.

"And how does that make you feel?" Woo-Wam-Boo enquired.

"On edge most of the time," Mei admitted. "I feel persecuted, confused, worried..."

"And with all this stress building up it must be hard to focus on football right?" Woo-Wam-Boo nodded sympathetically.

"Exactly!" Mei agreed. "But Sinedd doesn't understand that! He always just whines, whines, whines at me for not playing well enough! And I'm like: 'I left my **team** for you! The least you could give me is the day off!'"

"Ah," Woo-Wam-Boo began sagely. "But does Sinedd know you feel like this?"

Mei seemed to consider this. "No...I guess he doesn't."

"Perhaps sharing your feelings is a good plan?" Woo-Wam-Boo suggested. "After all; communication is integral to any relationship."

"...you're right," Mei nodded. "You're right. I'm going to sort this out right now!" The Shadow striker then leapt up and walked to the door, she paused. "Woo-Wam-Boo...thanks..."

"I'm always here if you want to book an appointment," Woo-Wam-Boo smiled as Mei left the room. He turned back to the camera. "And that's all we've got time for tonight. Come back tomorrow and we'll be exploring more in-depth relationship problems."

The floor manager gaped at him. "What are you talking about? We still have one more footballer to go! And who do you think you are anyway?" He demanded.

Woo-Wam-Boo stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Oh, oh yeah! Sorry, I guess I got lost in the moment."

"Well don't get lost in 'the moment' ever again," the floor manager advised. "Now, it's the last footballer. Get ready..."

Rocket walking in caused the floor manager to quieten down. The midfielder walked to the sofa, sat down and then did a double take at the alien sat in front of him.

"Uh...umm...where's Callie?" He wondered.

Woo-Wam-Boo stared at him for a few tense minutes- apparently recalling the battering he had suffered at the hands of this man in Netherball. "She's unavailable." He answered after a few minutes. Wamba's didn't tend to hold grudges and Woo-Wam-Boo wasn't about to start now.

"...oh." Rocket murmured.

"So...how're you enjoying Paridisia?" Woo-Wam-Boo questioned.

"It's...warm." Rocket replied.

"Yes, yes it is warm." Woo-Wam-Boo agreed.

"Which...is nice." Rocket continued.

"Uhhhhhhhhh."

Both Rocket and Woo-Wam-Boo started at the sound of the low groan.

"What the hell was that?" Rocket demanded, his golden eyes wide.

"I don't know!" Woo-Wam-Boo yelped back. Both of the footballers pulled their feet up onto their respective seats, looking worried.

The floor manager mimed something to Woo-Wam-Boo.

"_WHAT_?" Woo-Wam-Boo stage-whispered back.

"_It's Callie!_" The floor manager whispered.

Suddenly, Rocket screeched. "Woo-Wam-Boo! There's a zombie dragging itself onto the stage!" He shrieked.

"Where?" Woo-Wam-Boo demanded.

"I'll deal with it!" Rocket decided before lobbing a bottle of water at the 'zombie,' which was quite clearly a woozy Callie staggering to her feet near the stage.

"No! No Rocket stop!" Woo-Wam-Boo yelped.

"Don't worry! I'll deal with it!" Rocket repeated before rugby-tackling Callie to the floor.

"Rocket no-" Woo-Wam-Boo was cut off by the midfielder.

"Hey! This is Callie! So...when you said she was unavailable, what you meant was; you knocked her out and hid her body!" The man concluded.

"Wha?" Woo-Wam-Boo questioned. "...no...No-Ah!" The Wamba ducked out of the way of the charging Rocket.

"I'll avenge you Callie!" Rocket called.

"Bleh..." Callie groaned back as Rocket chased the poor Wamba out of the room.

"And that's a cut..." The floor manager murmured after a while of silence. "God help us." He added.

_Umm, I hope you liked it. I know it wasn't as good as the first two chapters but...yeah. R&R _


End file.
